theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Beast Boy
Beast Boy is a Ursaring with shapeshifting abilities, and the second team member of Tiff in Johto. History Beast was originally just your average Teddiursa that liked to roam around and play with the creatures in a forest in Johto, when suddenly he got scratched by a Mankey that was infected with the virus Sakutia, a Pokemon virus that takes the live of its bearer in three hours. in the first hour the host of the virus will have outbursts and try to harm any living creature alongside it, on the second hour the host will be too weak to do anything. and on its third hour its skin will deteriorate alongside its inestines slowly until theres nothing from the body. Luckily for Beast Boy tho, on the second hour two scientists came by and decided to check on the Pokemon on the forest, amongst them was a family of Ursarings taking care of one sick Teddiursa(him). they did a check up on him and noticed he had Sakutia, a virus they were familiar with. they them used genetically modified Ditto cells as a serum for him, however tho Beast Boy somehow broke through his tiredness and scratched the scientists holding the serum, making a insane amount of it land on Beast Boy, causing him to groan in pain as his skin turned green, like if he was a shiny. Beast Boy then turned into a Primeape and brutally murdered both scientists easily, then ran off far from his home. After sometime he turned into a Metapod just to chill when suddenly Tiff encountered him. after catching him, he became way tamer, but could still act feral in battles if Tiff needed him to be. Appeareance He looks like your typical Ursaring except with the green color, like if he was a shiny except that his green is darker. when Beast Boy transforms he will keep his shades of greens although some parts of his body might be darker or lighter shades of green than others. All of Beast Boy transformations will have completely white eyes. Powers, Abilities, Skills After all the serum touched his skin, the Sakutia virus mixed with it instead of being eradicated, mutating Beast Boy molecular structure to be insanely maneable to the point where he can change into any Pokemon he saw before, but only animalistic Pokemon. he has access to all of their moves and abilities, altho his skin will always remain green, easy to be recognized. Beast Boy could possibly turn into animalistic demons if he went to hell because his powers depend on the planet and dimension hes in, but that never got to be shown. Very briefly, Beast Boy got a collar that turned his skin blue and gave him the ability to turn into any machine like Pokemon and possible object like too. however its collar was destroyed in an explosion shortly after some shenanigans happened. Even without his changeling abiltiies he is still fairly strong, able to throw a small rock with enough strenght to knock down a big beehive, his claws are extra sharp, being able to slice things up with ease. Here is the list of known forms Beast Boy has taken and abilities they have: * Primeape: Enhanced Strenght * Metapod: High Endurance * Rhyhorn: Drill Horn, High Endurance, Enhanced Strenght * Dodrio: Enhanced Speed * Charizard: Flight, Fire Breath * Wailord: Giant size, Breathing Underwater, Swimming * Tauros: Sharp Horns, Enhanced Strenght and Speed * Heracross: Enhanced Strenght * Bulbasaur: Heracross Baiting, Stretchable Vines * Volbeat: Illumination, Flight * Ampharos: Better Illumination, Eletrokinesis * Lapras: Water transport * Staraptor: Flight * Liepard: Enhanced Speed * Slaking: Mighty Strenght and Durability * Magnezone: Eletrokinesis, Floating * Rotom and its Forms: Machine Possesion, Elemental Control * Togekiss: Flight * Pidgeot: Flight * Donphan: Rolling, Striking * Joltik: Wall climbing * Tyrantrum: Powerful biting, Enhanced Strenght * Darmanitan: Fire and lava proof, Enhanced Strenght * Shuckle: Indestructibility * Swalot: Voring * Komala: Sleeping * Chatot: Human Speech * Teddiursa: Babey Moveset: 1.Tackle 2.Transform 3. Movesets of any Pokemon he transforms into Type: Normal/All Ability: Unnerve/All Nature: Jolly Weaknesses Beast Boy cant turn into Pokemons too fast or else he gets headaches. he can turn into Pokemon in 3 seconds but anything faster than 1 second can make him dizzy, especially if its constant transformations. Beast Boy cant turn into Pokemons if theres a thing that prevents it, like the collar he got from Team Rocket, though, later on that proved to be a advantage because it allowed Beast Boy to turn into machine and object Pokemon until it was destroyed. Beast Boy was quite fragile as a Teddiursa even if it was somewhat strong. Beast Boy will gain the weaknesses and phobias of any Pokemon he turns into. Beast Boy was unable of speech and had to turn into a Chatot for it until Tiff found a Pokemon Language Translator on a Gashapon. Relationships Tiff - Tiff is his owner, and the person who trained him. Beast Boy sometimes would doubt Tiffs choices but would never disobey her because he was always happy to help. after Beast Boy was presumed dead by Tiff she cried and hugged him, making him happy enough to evolve by sheer will alone. they have a healthy Pokemon and Trainer relantionship. The Terrific Three - Beast Boy views them as his friends, who he is more than willing to protect at all costs if things get ugly, he does not like anyone in particular more than others, altho he appreciates Shane drawing him. Estrella - Beast Boy gave Estrella his arm when it burned off and they are best buds now. Namesake Beast Boy is named after the Beastie Boys because Tiff had Sabotage stuck on her head at the time. Gallery 216_Teddiursa_Shiny.png|babey images_1.jpg|how they grow __pkmn___shiny_series__4___ursaring_by_fire_for_battle_dcbsecc-fullview.png|lookin d7r8jnz-d62739c0-8b4b-4dd0-a573-04ca293d4619.png|Beast Boy is smarter than the average Ursaring IMG_20190505_053017144.jpg|transform PicsArt_05-16-12.05.59.jpg|Beast Boy roaring at how good af his translator is PicsArt_05-16-12.00.20.jpg|Stance PicsArt_05-15-11.13.22.jpg|yeet Trivia * He is fond of Hugs and Honey. * His real name is Garfield/Gar (In Ursaring language). * He is babey. Category:Pokemon Category:Male Category:Tiffs Teams